


Meet Me in Melbourne

by havisham



Category: Captain America (Movies), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Double Entendre, F/M, Single Entendre, of course phryne is actually solving a mystery (but she can multitask ok)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a definite type. </p><p>(Phryne does too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me in Melbourne

Apparently, Steve had a weakness for whip-smart brunettes who knew what they wanted. Not, of course, that Miss Fisher was very much like Agent Carter. For one thing, she was a civilian, and for another, she was Australian -- one who had been caught on the wrong side of the ocean after Pearl Harbor. 

Steve suspected that she had volunteered her services as a stage coach for him for her own amusement -- the rumor in the dressing room was that Miss Fisher had enough connections to do anything she liked. 

One day during practice, she crept up on him and asked, “Steve, do you know how to dance?” 

Steve, who had quietly waiting for his cue to go on, whipped around so fast that he would’ve been dizzy, before. Now, he just felt a little startled. “No, ma’am. Unless you mean those high-kicks the girls are doing right now. Those -- I’ve learned.” 

“Hmm,” Miss Fisher mused.. “Would you like to learn?” 

Steve opened his mouth, only to close it again. 

“Practice make perfect, you know,” she said, putting her arm around Steve’s waist. 

“We -- really aren’t talking about dancing now, are we?” Steve said weakly, as Miss Fisher got them into position. 

“Of course we are, why shouldn’t we be?” Miss Fisher gave him a wink. “However, if it is not-dancing you want, you will have to come meet me in Melbourne, after the war, I can teach you so much more.” 

Steve, a little dazed, nodded. 

He thought he would have to take Miss Fisher up on her offer, one day.


End file.
